Makeup Or Break up
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: At cross academy, lots of things are happening. New kids  Gakuen Alice kids  are moving in. But this year they have to wear masks Nobody knows who anyone is. So will people make up or break up for good
1. Chapter 1: What Everyone is Wearing

_**Make-Up's Or Break-up's **_

_**Luna: I'm really excited to write this because it seems like A really good idea.**_

_**Yuuki: Yup! I'm excited too. It is Vampire Knight, Btw.**_

_**Mikan: It's a Vampire Knight, Gakuen Alice cross over**_

_**Summary: At cross academy, lots of things are happening. New kids moving there a couple days from prom, relationships heating up, and relationships falling apart. Even the guardians wear what they want. Will the cute new kids change every thing? But the real twist is this year at cross academy you always have to wear masks. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 1: ****What everyone is wearing. **

**Name:** Yuuki

**Age: **16

**Boyfriend: **Zero

**Best friends: **Yori, Rima, Kain and Ruka

**Mask: **Light purple and pink swirls

**Name: **Yori

**Age: **16

**Boyfriend:** Aidou

**Best friends: **Yuuki, Kain, Rima and Ruka

**Mask: **Blue with bright green triangles around it

**Name: **Ruka

**Age: **16

**Boyfriend: **Kaname

**Best Friends: **Yuuki, Kain, Rima and Yori

**Mask: **Green with fire

**Name: **Kain

**Age: **16

**Boyfriend {He is gay}: **Ichijou

**Best friends: **Yuuki, Yori, Rima and Ruka

**Mask: **brown with gray shoe

**Name: **Zero

**Age: **16

**Girlfriend: **Yuuki

**Best friends: **Aidou, Shiki, Ichijou and Kaname

**Mask: **Black with white question marks

**Name: **Aidou

**Age: **17

**Girlfriend: **Yori

**Best friends: **Zero, Shiki, Ichijou and Kaname

**Mask: **Orange with red wire.

**Name: **Kaname

**Age: **17

**Girlfriend: **Ruka

**Best friends: **Zero, Shiki, Ichijou, and Aidou

**Mask: **Red with "Kaname" Written on it

**Name: **Shiki

**Age: **17

**Girlfriend: **Rima

**Best friends: **Zero, Aidou, Kaname and Ichijou

**Mask: **purple and gold stripes

**Name: **Rima

**Age: **17

**Boyfriend:** Shiki

**Best friends: **Yuuki, Yori, Kain, and Ruka

**Mask: **Violet with pink pocky

**Name: **Ichijou

**Age: **16

**Boyfriend {He is Also Gay}: **Kain

**Best friends: **Aidou, Kaname, Zero, and Shiki

**Mask: **Baby blue with topaz jewels, Like I said he is gay.

The next ten are the new kids.

**Name: **Natsume

**Age: **14

**Girlfriend: **Sakura Mikan

**Best friends: **Luca Tsubasa and Ichico

**Mask: **Navy Blue

**Name: **Luca

**Age: **14

**Girlfriend: **Hotaru

**Best friends: **Ichico Tsubasa and Natsume

**Mask: **Yellow with a bunny

**Name: **Ichico

**Age: **14

**Girlfriend: **Permy

**Best friends: **Tsubasa, Luca and Natsume

**Mask: **silver with grades on it

**Name: **Tsubasa

**Age: **16

**Girlfriend: **Misaki

**Best friends: **Luca, Natsume, and Ichico

**Mask: **Red with sport things

**Name: **Permy [Semire]

**Age: **14

**Boyfriend: **Ichico

**Best friends: **Sakura Mikan, Misaki, and Hotaru, Koko, and Anne

**Mask: **Pink with blue swirls

**Name: **Sakura Mikan

**Age: **14

**Boyfriend: **Natsume

**Best friends: **Hotaru, Misaki, and Permy

**Mask: **gold with silver Roses

**Name: **Hotaru

**Age: **14

**Boyfriend: **Luca

**Best friends: **Misaki, Sakura Mikan, Permy, Anne

**Mask: **Gray with purple Robots

**Name: **Misaki

**Age: **16

**Boyfriend: **Tsubasa

**Best friends: **Sakura Mikan, Hotaru, and Permy

**Mask: **Turquoise with "x2" On each side.

**Name: **Koko

**Age: **14

**Girlfriend: **Anne

**Best friends: **Everyone

**Mask: **Black with brains on it {Go figure}

**Name: **Anne

**Age: **14

**Boyfriend: **Koko

**Best friends: **Permy, Sakura Mikan, Misaki, and Hotaru

**Mask: **Green with Yellow swirls

**Finished!**

_Luna: Hey _

_Yuuki: Were_

_Mikan: Back!_

_Luna: Well if you like it_

_Yuuki: Please review to tell if_

_Mikan: I should keep going on_

_All three: Bye_


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Comes

Make-up or Break-up

_Luna: like I said last time I am really excited write this because it seems really cool._

_Yuuki: We will finish this chapter in under a week._

_Mikan: Unlike one of our story called Special A: The Next Generation._

_Luna: You should really read it if you haven't_

_Yuuki: We have one finished story and it is called Moon Academy_

_Mikan: We hope you read it but we are going to get on with this story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 2: Everyone comes**

**Yuuki's **

I have to meet the new kids. Why me? I always have to do it why not Zero? It's no fair. "Daddy? Why do I always have to meet them first?" I complained. "Because Zero can't control himself and you know it." My dad Kaien replied.

When the kids came in my dad's office my mouth dropped there was 10. There had never been 10 new kids coming at once. "My name is Sakura Mikan. But you can call me Mikan." A light haired brunette said. "Hi," Another one said not wanting to talk. He had black hair. "His name is Natsume, But he hates a lot of people so don't get him started or he will hurt you." Mikan said. "I'm Tsubasa." one on them said. He had a star on his cheek. By his eye. A tall pink haired girl spoke up and smiled, "I'm Misaki," "I'm Anne," The other pink haired girl said. "I'm Semire, but I like to be called Permy." She had greenish bluish hair and then she added, "this is my boyfriend, Ichico." A blonde hair boy waved once. "I'm Ruca!" One of them said, with a lot of enthusiasm. "This is my girlfriend, Hotaru and she is very nice even though she may not look it." He added. A girl with short black hair smacked him. "I'm Koko!" Another said, he had sandy hair. "I'm Yuuki!" I said happy I could know say something. "I'm the headmaster. My name is headmaster Cross." My dad said. "I will show you your rooms." I said. I realized Natsume was always saying close to Mikan. Koko was everywhere. "Here is Mikan's and Hotaru's room." I said pointing to the room across from me. "My room is right across the hall if you need anything." Natsume moved by Ruca after kissing Mikan good-bye. Natsume's best friend must be Ruca I thought. I walked down a little while and said "This will be Anne's and Permy's room." "Okay," The two agreed. Anne kissed Koko and Permy kissed Ichico. I went up a floor in the elevator and said, "This is the boys' floor." I walked down the hallway and saw my boyfriend, Zero. "Zero hold on. This is Zero my boyfriend. Tsubasa you will be sharing a room with him." "he seems cool." Tsubasa said leaving the group and following Zero. I went down the hall a little farther and smiled, "This is Natsume's and Ruca's room." Walking down the hall a little farther I saw my dad, "hey daddy, what are you doing up here?" "Oh I needed to talk to you about something new we are doing this year." "Okay I will talk to you after I give Koko, Ichico, and get Misaki in our room." He nodded and I walked down the hall. I really started to hate walking. Finally we reached Koko's and Ichico's room. "Here is your room." "Where am I sleeping?" Misaki asked. "With me." I replied. I took her back downstairs and showed her our room. "We have another roommate because all the girls' dorms are full this year." I told her before telling my best friend Yori I had to talk to my dad about something.

When I got to my dad's office he said, "We have to wear masks this year. Everybody but the teacher's. So I need you to ask everybody what kind they want. They will be hand made." I nodded.

Now I really hated walking. I had everybody but the night class. When I got to the moon dorm I saw Aidou, he smiled and said, "Tell Yori I want to see her tomorrow. Tell her to come in the morning." "Okay, but I have a question." I asked everybody they needed a mask and they told me what kind they wanted when I got back to the dorm I changed into my pajama's and plopped on my bed. "Yori, Aidou wants to see you tomorrow morning. He wants you to visit him." She smiled, "Okay!" I crawled under the covers and curled into a ball. I drifted into a sleep and didn't wake up till morning.

**Finished**

_Luna: okay, so did you like it?_

_Yuuki: If you did please review._

_Mikan: Bye._


	3. Chapter 3: School and Halloween

Make-up or Break up

_Luna: Like I've said in every chapter so far I'm excited to write this_

_Yuuki: It seems really cool _

_Mikan: plus our sister even likes it._

_Luna: Now that's surprising._

_Yuuki: Yea_

_Mikan: On with the story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight.**

**Chapter 2: School and Halloween **

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The next day was really exciting. We got to go to our first class ever here. I sat by Natsume and Hotaru. Luca, Misaki and Tsubasa sat in the bench to the left. Koko, Anne, and Permy sat in front of us. Yuuki, Zero, and Yori sat to the right. I felt bad for Ichico because he was sat by a bunch of strangers. He sat towards the back as every one else sat in back by each other. Misaki and Tsubasa talked the whole time why Ruca made faces at them. He got in trouble because the teacher caught him After that he stopped. When the school day was over Koko was talking about the screaming girls and he president or whatever he is. He was saying, "What's the big deal it's just another class. And I'm in the same class with the prettiest girl I know." Anne then smiled and thanked him. Koko kissed her and said, "It's true." Then all the boys got in a fight about who was the prettiest girl so us girls went to our dorms and they didn't even realize. Of course Natsume didn't get in the fight because he didn't care about who the prettiest girl was. In his opinion it was me but in Koko's it was Anne. He knew that and if the boys thought bout it they would realize the same thing.

The next day in school all the boys were tired. Tsubasa was practically sleeping and Ruca was fighting to stay awake. Yuuki was hitting her head because nobody would shut up. I as tempted to do it to. It was true. Even when the teacher yelled at them to stop they wouldn't. Then Tsubasa yelled, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Everybody stopped and looked at him they stayed quiet and Tsubasa really did fall asleep.

We didn't have to go to school the next day. It was Halloween and we were all dressed up as something different. I was a fairy. Not tinker bell just a fairy. Hotaru was a robot. Ruca was a bunny and Natsume was nothing. Natsume was being himself. People who had never seen him were scared. I never figured out why. He didn't look scary, he looked charming and nice to me. Even though I hated him and loved him when we first met. Anyway Misaki and Tsubasa were peter pan and Tinker bell. everybody thought it was so sweet. Anne was a angel and Permy was a devil. Koko was baseball player because it was his dream to be a baseball player and he knew it wasn't going to happen because he sucked at base ball. But he could still dream. That's why he was a base ball player. Ichico was a basket ball player because it was his dream and he thought his dream would come true. He is 14 and 6'2. Then all the other boys his age were about 5'5. Anyway that's what all of us were. Yuuki was a vampire and Zero was a werewolf. Yori was a witch. How lame. Witches are like so last year.

Even though we couldn't go off campus for trick or treating, we got candy. Headmaster cross gave us a 30 pound bag of candy.

**Finished**

_Luna: so did you like it?Yuuki: if did please review. _

_Mikan: And we would like you to tell us what your going to be for Halloween if you know._


	4. Chapter 4: Night Class

_Make up or break up_

_Luna: we are almost to the title._

_Yuuki: well at least what the title means_

_Mikan: next chapter and were there_

_Luna: Story time_

_Yuuki: not yet. *fixes hair* now_

_Mikan: story time_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire knight. But how badly I wish I did**

**Chapter 4: Night class**

**Tsubasa P.O.V**

The day after Halloween I was sitting in class. The very boring class. I have to learn Algebra 2 and Social studies. It really sucked. The last day we had school I got in trouble for talking to Misaki so I didn't ever do I again.

When I was walking to my dorm there were 6 unfamiliar kids in the hallway talking to Zero and Yuuki. There was a orangeish haired girl standing close by a brown haired boy. A tall black haired boy was by a grayish haired girl. On her other side was a blonde boy by a boy with orange hair. {Can you guess who is who?} Then another unfamiliar kid joined the group. He had blonde hair. Natsume walked stopped next to me and said, "who does that blonde boy remind me of?" "What one?" I asked. "The one farthest away from the orange haired boy." He answered not taking his eyes off him. "No Idea." Then Yuuki must have noticed because she sent a signal for us to join. When we reached the large group, they all introduced themselves. More like the blonde haired boy Natsume said reminded him of someone did. "I'm Aidou, and this is Kain, Ichijou, Kaname, Rima, Shiki, and Ruka." He went kind of around the circle, but he at least pointed to them so we knew who was who. "I'm Natsume?" Natsume said unwillingly. "I'm Tsubasa, why haven't I ever seen you around before?" I asked. "We're in the night class." Rima said. Shiki put his arm around her and gave her a piece of Pocky. "Oh." I replied. Kaname smiled. Not a real smile but you know the kind of fake ones not showing teeth. "I know who he reminds me of!" Natsume said out of nowhere. "Who?" I asked. "Naruse!" I laughed., "that's funny. I'm going to have to tell Mikan and Misaki that one." "tell us what?" they asked from behind us. "That the Aidou reminds Natsume of Naruse," I told them. "Who's Aidou?" Misaki asked. "That one," I said pointing to him. "Haha. Talk please," Mikan said politely. "Hiiiiii!" Aidou said like he was high. Hotaru, Ruca, Ichico, Permy, Koko, and Anne laughed This time I jumped I did not know they were there. Unlike Misaki and Mikan. I could feel Misaki breathing on my neck.

After we finished the conversation, we all went to bed except the night class went to class. Zero and Misaki switched bed tonight. I told Misaki to join me in bed and she did so. I put my arm around her a kissed her. I fell asleep with Misaki in my arms.

**Finished**

_Luna: Was it good was it good._

_Yuuki: Chill girly_

_Mikan: In other words Luna wants you to review. _

_Luna; Yup yup_

_Yuuki: stop repeating things. _

_Mikan: I'll be the responsible one. Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5: Misaki & Tsubasa

Make-up Or Break-up

_Luna: so in this chapter they start wearing mask_

_Yuuki: How scary_

_Mikan: and the plot begins_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara!**

**Yuuki's P.O.V **

Today was the first day of us wearing masks. We were told to sit wherever we wanted in class and we bunked with anyone of the same sex. I was sad. I wanted to bunk with Zero. Misaki and Tsubasa wanted to bunk with each other too. I wasn't the only one. Mikan and Natsume, Hotaru and Ruca, everyone wanted to bunk with there Boyfriend or girlfriends. We were happy when they said we could bunk with anyone. But then a stupid girl (I'm suspecting she is lesbian) asked if we had o sleep with someone of the same sex. The teacher said we didn't have to sleep with anyone, we had to bunk with someone of the same sex. The immature boys laughed at the word sex. Those boys are stupid and annoying.

**5 days later**

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Nobody knew who anyone was yet. I knew this boy was Tsubasa, I kissed him. When he talked I realized it wasn't him, the voice was so much different. I ran to my dorm. God I was so stupid how could I be so stupid. I should've asked if it was Tsubasa. Could I come clean to Tsubasa when I figured out which one he was. Would he still love me? Would he be mad at me? "Tsubasa!" I yelled. A boy in a red mask with sports things came running towards me. "Misaki!" He replied. He hugged me and spun me in the air. "Tsubasa?" I asked. "What?" he answered. "I kissed another guy." I admitted. "WHAT!" he screamed. "I'm sorry, I thought it was you!" I reported. "Were done!" He yelled storming away. I ran back in my room. Tears streaming from my eyes.

**A/n: sorry it's so short guys but this I am so out of it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Aidou and Yori

**Make-Up Or Break Up**

_**Luna: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been working on Prince of Tennis Fanfictions! If you like Prince of Tennis please read them. And if you haven't seen you should put it on your 'To Watch' List! Anyway from here on couples will be breaking up. Then some will get back together and some will break up for good! On with the story! By the way Ichico is actually Inchou (I looked it up on wikipedia).**_

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 6: Break up 2: Aidou and Yori**

**Yori's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the where I would get to see my boyfriend, for the first time in forever. I loved Aidou but with all the chaos around here and all of my homework we haven't had any time to spend together. So tonight I stayed up and waited for his class to be over.

"Aidou!" I said when I saw him, my hand waving in the air.

Aidou waked away from the rest of the Night Class and came over to me. "Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just I haven't seen you in so long, that I stayed up all night just to see you." I replied hugging him. Aidou took off his mask and I did too.

"Yeah haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, did you know that these stupid masks actually broke a couple up?"

"Really? That would never happen to Rima and Shiki. They are in LOVE. They could tell which one is Rima or Shiki which if you blind folded them and set three girls or boys in front of them."

"Yeah that would never happen to us either, right?"

"Yeah… about that. This isn't because of the masks but I've been meaning to talk to you about us."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay…" I said, walking away and drooping my head, teaes starting to stroll down my face.

**Aidou's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I did that but I probably should've told her it wasn't because I didn't like her. It was just because I like someone more then her, and I would get to see them every day.

ENDLuna: Please Review


	7. Chapter 7: Mikan and Natsume

Make Up Or Break Up

_A/n: Sowwi. I got busy playing a online game. School just restarted, so imma update all my stories =]. Better get on with it nao xD_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Gakuen Alice. **

_**Chapter 7: Make up? Break up?**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Oh, how im yearning to see Natsume. I love him so much. A boy appeared in the hallway, without a mask on.

"Natsu-kun!" Mikan screamed as the boy got closer, making it easier to tell who it was, "Shouldn't you wear your mask before you get _suspended_?"

"Polka-dots? And No, I could careless this is stupid. Haha." He replied, Smiling for once.

"Yes, it's me, So, why don't you send a complaint or something in about it?" I asked.

"Funnier Seeing people actually breaking up over it."

I laughed, "So it's more, you wanna get a laugh out of someone else hurting bad?"

"I guess you can say that." Natsume said Inching Closer to me.

My eyes opened in shock as Natsume's lips touched mine. He kissed me. "I love you...Mikan." He whispered before walking away.

I was too deep in shock. First he kisses me and then he called me Mikan. 'Since when does Natsu-kun call me mikan?' I thought to myself. I smiled. Today was a good day after all.

**End of Chapter 7 :]**

_Luna: I hope you liked it =] I have the couples for every chapter till the end. _

_Yuuki: There is only 15 chapters in the whole story =] _

_Mikan: Hope you enjoy the rest Bai bai for now =]_


	8. Chapter 8: Shiki and Rima

Make up Or Break up

_Luna: Ohai :]_

_Yuuki: We decided to make it up to you we will write a few chapters before moving on to the next one ;]_

_Mikan:Here's chapter 8 ;]_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire knight**

_**Chapter 8: Never Breaking up.**_

**Rima's P.O.V**

I was walking around campus looking for Shiki. I spotted him sitting in a tree.

"Well hello there." Shiki said, hearing me approach.

"Hello Shiki-chan." I replied, jumping into the tree and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Awww, Why you tease me?" He joked. Kissing me on the head.

"It's my job." I told him sticking my tongue out.

"Not fair." He said jumping out of the tree, knowing I would follow.

I jumped down. He has me pinned to the ground before I could react.

"Guess we have to do this my way then." shiki said kissing me passionately on the lips.

"More rape please." I laughed. "Just kidding." I Turning him so he was laying on the ground. Me now straddling him.

"You win this time, Rima-chan. You got lucky." He told me surrendering.

"I always win." I replied. I laid beside him, my head lying on his chest.

"I will always love you Rima-chan." He replied, kissing my head again.

I smiled, "I will always love you too, Shiki-chan."

_'We will be together forever. Nothing can change that.'_

**End**

_Luna: Finished :P. 1 more chapter then done for the night. Getting late :[_

_Yuuki: we will update soon._

_Mikan: Promise!_


	9. Chapter 9: Anne & Koko

Make Up Or Break Up

_Luna: Last chapter of the night!_

_Yuuki: Blah blah._

_Mikan: get on with the story already D:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Or Vampire Knight**

_**Chapter 9: Koko & Anne**_

**Koko's P.O.V**

How am I suppose to break up with her. I love her a lot. But I have feelings for another person...

_**(A/n: Oh How I can relate to this xD) **_

"Anne-chaaaan~!" I said- trying to make her stop.

"Oh Hello there, Koko-kun." She smiled.

"Erm. Well. I have something I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay." She replied.

We walked to the closest bench.

"So what did you want to talk about with me?" She asked.

"Well. I've been thinking." I replied, getting shaky

"About?" She questioned- Raising a eyebrow.

"Erm well. You know... about _us_." I replied, shaking even more.

"Oh! Me too actually. I was thinking when we get out of school we could get married, and have 2 kids; or 3. which do you want Koko-kun?" She ranted.

"Well... I meant I have feelings for someone else." I admitted looking at the ground.

Tears started filling up her eyes. "i thought we were perfect for each other... I can't believe you Koko!" She ran off. Tears streaming off her face.

"Wait! Anne!" I replied- about to run after her before realizing it was over forever, there was no taking it back. I was kinda happy, but then again I felt bad for leaving her like that.

**End of Chapter**

_Luna: Poor Anne :[_

_Yuuki: Sorry about the false information! There will be more then 15 chapters in this story :] _

_Mikan: We forgot to add a few :] Cya Soon! _

_Luna and Yuuki: Bai bai~_


	10. Chapter 10: Kain & Ichijou

Make-up or Break-up

_A/n Yeah yeah sorry for the late updatign blame my sister not me. Well anyway I better get writing lots of stories to get done before she wants my computer back x_x_

**Chapter _10: Kain & Ichijou_**

**Ichijou's P.O.V **

I walked up to Kain. He seemed lifeless – Different then normal. Sure, he always seemed lifeless - but he didn't even talk to me when I walked up to him like he usually does.

"Kain, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nah, Nothing." He replied, sighing.

"You sure?" I didn't believe his answer.

"Yeah." He replied.

AS Kain walked away I stood there. I knew something was going on. But _what was it. _

"Your clueless aren't you Ichi-kun?" Rima asked as she came out of from the darkness.

"What do you mean Rima-san?" I asked.

"Don't you see the way Kain looks at Aidou?" She asked me.

"no?" I replied.

"It's Obvious he has feelings for him." She stated.

"Oh, I see Rima..." That was all I could get out of me. I knew the right thing was to let Kain be with Aidou. But... I loved him. Would I be able to get over it?

Yes, I thought. I could never forgive myself if I stayed with Kain. It'd be like holding him against his will. I can't do that to him.

-_**The Next Day-**_

When I saw Kain I ran up to him, yelling, "Kain!"

When he heard me I saw him turn around, "Yes, Ichi?" He asked me.

"Well... this is sorta difficult. I mean I know you have feelings for Aidou. But, you shuold've just told me. It would've been okay. I understand Kain. You go get the man of your dreams I will be fine I promise." I smiled.

"So, your... breaking up with me?" He questioned.

"Yeah you can call it that but it's for the better right? Your a free man now Kain. Go get 'em!" I told him urging him to go ask Aidou out.

_**Finished.**_

_A/n I will write I few more chapters before I go on to the next story :] 3 or 4 more. Promise._


	11. Chapter 11: Ruka & Hotaru

Make Up Or Break Up

_A/n: Here ya' go. Next Chapter Status: Started after I check my facebook. _

_**Chapter 11: Ruka x Hotaru**_

_**A/n Ruka from Gakuen Alice. The Loli, not girl Ruka who is obsessed with Kana-chan.**_

**Ruka's P.O.V**

Hotaru. Even though she is my girlfriend, I will admit, she's not the prettiest girl ever but she is definitely one of the smartest. That's what I really like about her. Finding a girl who is that smart is nearly

impossible. But Luckily for me, it's not totally impossible.

As I was eating lunch in the over-sized cafeteria, a girl walked up to me and said, " Hey, Ruka. It's me, Hotaru."

"You don't have to lie." I reply. I would know Hotaru's voice from anywhere. Just then, I heard a scream. _What did Hotaru do now? _I thought to myself. When ever there was a scream 90% of the time it was because of one of Hotaru's inventions.

"Ruka! Where are you?" A familiar voice asked, as a giant robot smashed through the halls of the cafeteria.

"Hotaru! What are you doing?" I asked, knowing who the voice belonged to immediately.

"I was just looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere." Hotaru replied.

"I see. Next time don't destroy the school. Just walk around it like a normal person. You got it?" I scolded her. This was the only way to get her to listen. I was the only person she would ever listen to anyway. Why not embrace the power?

"Okay Ruka..." She replied.

"By the way, What did you want Hotaru?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing I just have to know where you are 24/7. I can't have any girls being all over you. Not that after they saw what I could do they would even try." She responded, smiling at the last sentence.

_**Finished**_

_A/n: Oof. I hope you liked this it took me a whole 10 minutes D:! Just kidding it took a little longer then that xD. To bored waiting for my friend to get here ; A; _

_Coming Next: Yuki x Zero!_


	12. Chapter 12: Yuuki & Zero

Make Up Or Break Up

_A/n: Like I promised Yuuki & Zero :]_

**Disclaimer (also for the chapters I forgot): I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Vampire Knight.**

_**Chapter 12: Yuuki & Zero**_

_**Zero's P.O.V**_

Yuuki. My one and only. The one I fell in love with at the very beginning. I'd never forget that make; or voice, people would always know which person Yuuki was; Mostly because she's where the disciplinary comity sign on her arm still. That's always how yuuki and I told each other apart from other students in the day class. Plus Yuuki could tell it was me because I wear the disciplinary comity sign and I got transferred to the

Night Class this year. The only other member's of the disciplinary comity we're Hotaru, Anne, and Mikan. And since Mikan and anne were short and Hotaru hardly ever wore her uniform it was still quite easy to tell which one Yuuki was.

To say this in shorter words, Yuuki and I will never break up unless Kaname erases her memory again, and make her fall in love with him once again. Even now, I was thinking about proposing to Yuuki. I mean, rima and Shiki are already _married _and they are in the same grade. I wanted us to be like Rima and Shiki. Perfect for each other. Together for the rest of our lives. The one thing I would ever want. I mean; _really _ever want. Sure I wanted other things but those won't happen until I graduate from Cross academy and get a real job.

_**Finished.**_

_A/n: I just wanted to tell you guys I will be writing a Kiryuucest fic. When I come up with a title and post it I will tell you :] _


	13. Chapter 13: Ruka & Kaname

Make Up Or Break Up

_A/n:Won't be uploading Nearly as much as usual :( Forgot the password to my comp on my sisters ahaha. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Gakuen alice**

_**Chapter 13: Ruka and Kaname**_

_**Kaname's P.O.V**_

__So Ruka wasn't exactly my first choice. But now, Yuuki is with Zero and I don't think they are ever gonna split. I have moved on now. Kinda. But, I do have a girlfriend now. I guess it was always weird wanting to date my sister even if she didn't know I was her brother and I was trying to get her to date me.

Ruka, as my second choice, was the best I'd get for a while – or even forever. I always knew Zero loved Yuuki but I never thought I'd loose to him. Out of all people.

I guess I'm happy with Ruka, All I can really say is my life would be a lot better if I was the one who was going to marry Yuuki not someone who was falling to a Level E. I saved him for Yuuki, and yet she still chose him.

**Finished :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Permy and Inchou

Make Up Or Break Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight**

_**Chapter 14: Inchou & Permy**_

_**Normal P.O.V (For once o:)**_

Permy. Inchou. They weren't perfect together so...what _were _they? In one word: disastrous. They never got along unless it was a special occasion. Why they still went out? No one knew. Anne called it "A different type of relationship" others said "They don't actually love each other I bet they're just desperate."

During one of their fights something happened.

"Permy, your a whore!" Inchou was yelling.

"I least I'm not a stuck up bitch." Permy mumbled.

This leading to a ramble, an angry one.

"Wait. Just Wait! You guys Never get along. Why are you still dating? Do you guys even like or love each other? Or Is it fake?" Ichijou asked, semi-politely.

"That's a good question..." Inchou admitted..

"So you _don't _love me?" Permy shot at Inchou, Looking a little upset.

"No, I don't your a whore sleeping with every guy on campus." Inchou huffed.

"Oh, that can't be true I never slept with oyu now did I?" She smirked.

"Burned..." Ichijou whispered to himself.

"I hate you Permy. We're over. It's not gonna be the same as always. Im not gonna come crying back to you. It's over. We're over. _For Good._" Inchou stormed off.

Permy started sobbing.

"What's wrong...?" Ichijou asked.

"It's just... I didn't want it to end like this. I _do _have feelings for Inchou. But... I guess he doesn't feel the same. I-i-I wanted... to marry him someday. I didn't want it to end..." Permy ran away tears streaming from her eyes.


	15. Authors note

Rawrr. Well, I'm gonna be re-writing most of my stories xD… Just to make them better & some of the chapters longer if I can :3


End file.
